A Night With Rangiku
by LinaThePink09
Summary: Semi AU alternate from ep 116 Rangiku asks to stay with Orihime - What sort of things does Rangiku plan? Yuri/One-shot


Authors Note: Another Story I brought over from AFF for your enjoyment, remember to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. (But I wish I did)

Orihime slowly opened the door wondering who could be knocking this late at night. The tall busty blonde stood  
before her with a huge smile on her face "Hi Hime-chan could I perhaps stay at your place tonight?" Orihime  
blinked for a few moments, she still had not fully recovered from the incident with the Arrancar. Bandages were  
wrapped around her forehead and a large cast of bandages adorned her left arm held up by makeshift sling.  
"You want to spent the night? Here? That's fine, but why?"

Rangiku suddenly wrapped her arms around Orihime pulling her into a tight embrace. "Nice Response!" Orihime  
cried out in pain "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Rangiku continued, "I knew you'd say that! That's what I love about you.  
Orihime!" She let go smiling even bigger "Since that's settled, let me use your bath! I'm covered in sweat since  
I gotso worked up today. Especially in my little valley!" She pointed toward her cleavage giggling softly as she  
did. Orihime stepped to the side to allow the tall blonde into her home "The bath is over there…"

"Orihime, take a bath with me!" Orihime immediately blushed a deep shade of red "No I already took a bath…"  
Rangiku pretended not to hear placing her hands on Orihime's shoulders guiding her towards the bath, kicking  
her shoes off at the door mat and closing the door behind her. "Owie, Owie! That hurts, Rangiku-san!" Rangiku  
continued to push Orihime into the washroom completely ignoring her complaints. "You're a terrible liar Hime-chan,  
your hair is still oily and messy!" Rangiku continued to smile softly, holding a bit of Orihime's hair in her hand.  
"Now let me help you out of your clothes, you can relax tonight, I'll wash your body."

Orihime nodded slowly, Rangiku seemed so generous, allowing her to stay the night was the least she could do.  
Rangiku gently tugged up at the bottom of Orihime's t-shirt pulling it over her head and than over the thick cast.  
Orihime's globes gently bounced up and down as the shirt was pulled off from her body, she hadn't been wearing  
a bra that night. "Ohh Hime-chan is naughty not wearing a bra!" Orihime quickly attempted to cover her breasts  
with her hands but winced in pain from suddenly jerking her left arm.  
"Owww…" Rangiku frowned disappointedly "I thought I told you to relax tonight…" The tall blonde gently  
slipped her thumbs under the waist of the red-heads pants and panties at once and pulled them both down to  
Orihime's ankle's allowing her to step out of them.

Orihime walked to the wash stool and slowly sat down with her back facing Rangiku.  
"Ohh silly me I almost forgot to take off my own clothes!" Rangiku quickly undid the last half of the buttons on her  
already half open school shirt and tossing it along with Orihime's. She let out a long sigh of relief, happy to be free  
of the constricting article of clothing. Rangiku reached for the zipper of her skirt at the back gently tugging it down  
allowing the skirt to fall to her ankles. She stepped out of the skirt pulling off each sock as she did and walked to Orihime.

Orihime looked back to Rangiku smiling softly she handed her the body shampoo bottle and a wash pad with her  
uninjured hand. Rangiku took both with a thankful smile, she opened the bottle of body shampoo ignoring the wash pad  
and pouring it directly onto her hand. Slowly she reached out placing her hand on Orihime's back, gently massaging the  
shampoo over the redhead's smooth skin. "R-Rangiku-san … You are supposed to use the wash pad!" Orihime spoke in  
a semi nervous semi scolding tone. Rangiku only smiled leaning forward and whispering into Orihime's ear.  
"But isn't this way much more exciting?"

Rangiku pushed her breasts against Orihime's back, gently wrapping one arm around Orihime's waist as she ground  
against her back. Orihime gasped as soon as she felt Rangiku's nipple's touch her back, her face once again turning  
bright red, she tried to push herself forward but found herself restricted by Rangiku's arm.  
"R-Rangiku-san , what are you doing?" Rangiku let out a quiet sultry chuckle  
"Mmmhmmhmm… I'm making Hime-chan a woman tonight!'

Orihime's eyes opened wide and her body shivered with fright, she closed her legs as hard as possible and wrapped  
her arms around her body. "B-but I'm not like that at all! I couldn't have sex with another woman! That's wrong!"  
Rangiku gently embraced Orihime placing her arms over the redhead's. "Does this feel wrong to you Hime-chan?"  
She gently pinched an exposed nipple and rolled it between her fingers "Does this not feel wonderful to you?"  
Orihime turned her head to one side letting out a small moan "Ahhh t-that's not fair!" Orihime let her arms slip down  
her sides as she began to relax "Ohhhhh… it… it feels …good…don't stop…"

Rangiku gently cupped Orihime's large mounds , expertly massaging them in her hands. Orihime leaned back against  
Rangiku's breasts, enjoying the feeling the older womans nipples pressing against her back. "Hime-chan's breasts  
are so large and soft, I bet you drive all the boys at school wild." Orihime smiled softly and closing her eyes before  
responding "And some of the girls too…" The image of Chizuru Honsho floated into her mind. She couldn't deny now  
that she had enjoyed that girls forwardness, perhaps next time she would show her a good time. She couldn't help  
but giggle out loud, her mind snapping back to reality and Rangiku's hand traveling down her body.

Orihime gasped in surprise, the hand gently pulling one leg to the side, and than the next, her damp pussy now  
exposed to the open air. Rangiku's hand slid down the redhead's soft leg gently cupping her pussy, she frowned  
disappointedly feeling clumps of hair around the area. "Hime-chan doesn't shave down here?" Orihime blinked a few  
times, confused by the question "Should I?" Rangiku reached down under the bath stool grabbing a small wicker  
basket filled with bath goods, including shaving cream and a fresh razor.

Rangiku giggled softly squirting a large amount of shaving cream onto her hand then reaching around and spreading  
it all across Hime-chan's nether regions. Orihime bit her lip softly trying to hold back a moan, the pleasure of another  
woman's hand rubbing over her pussy slowly driving her crazy. "Stay very still, I don't want to cut that beautiful pussy  
of yours" Slowly she began to drag the razor along Orihime's nether lips, mowing down the thick red pubic hair until not  
a single trace remained. Orihime looked down to see her freshly shaved pussy, her eyes widening in amazement, it  
looked so soft and touchable. She slipped her hand down between her legs tracing a finger around the shaved regions.

Rangiku gently tugged Hime's hand away from her pussy and whispering into her ear  
"Hime-chan is so naughty playing with herself before I even get started…" Rangiku slipped her hand down to Orihime's  
smooth nether lips, one finger tracing up and down her slit. "Nnnnng… Rangiku-san … please stop teasing me…" Rangiku  
nodded slowly "As you wish Hime-chan…" she gently turned Orihime around to face her gazing deep into her beautiful  
blue eyes. Orihime said nothing but her eyes begged to be taken, and with that Rangiku pressed a gentle kiss to  
Orihime's lips than dove between her legs.

Rangiku slipped her arms under Orihime's leg's and around her back to push her sopping pussy against her mouth and  
she slipped her tongue out pushing past Orihime's virgin folds slowly swirling her tongue against her inner lips.  
"Mmmmm Hime-chan pussy tastes sweet … hehehe!" Orihime gasped in surprised, caught completely off guard for this  
"Ahhh Rangiku-san… that's dirty down there…. Nnnng I haven't washed it at all!" Rangiku completely ignored Orihime's  
protests and only dug her tongue deeper into the redhead's pussy, coming up against her virgin barrier.

Rangiku pushed her tongue harder against the barrier stretching it as far as it could before it slowly began to tear.  
Orihime began to scream in pain feeling her hymen tear slowly against Rangiku's tongue "Ahhh stooop it hurts… it huuurts…"  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks just as Rangiku's tongue finally tore open her virgin barrier, and small trickles  
of blood flowed into Rangiku's mouth. Rangiku lifted her head up and gently kissed Orihime's lips.  
"Poor thing I'm sorry I hurt you so much, but I promise no more pain, I'll show you the greatest pleasure a woman can have now…"  
Orihime smiled weakly , comforted by the blonde's words she wiped her tears with one hand as Rangiku lowered  
her head once more, kissing Orihime's engorged clitoris.

Rangiku once again pushed her tongue into Orihime's womanhood, her tongue probing deeper than before.  
Orihime screamed out this time in ecstasy, she placed her hands on the back of Rangiku's head pushing her  
hard against her womanhood. "Ahhhhh yes… YES! Mmmmmm!" Hime-chan's hips bucked uncontrollably against  
the blonde. A sudden rush of clear fluids streamed out from Orihime's pussy, Rangiku increased the pace of her  
tongue to lap up as much as she could. "R-Rangiku… I think somethings coming… Don't stop … please! Ahhhhh here it comes!"  
Orihime screamed at the top of her lungs as her very first orgasm racked her body with overwhelming pleasure.  
Rangiku continued thrusting and swirling her tongue inside Orihime, utterly addicted to the sweet taste of  
Hime-chan's virgin girl cum. More and more girl cum flowed out from Hime-chan's slit onto Rangiku's face  
and dripping down onto her breasts.

Soon Orihime blacked out, her young, inexperienced body unable to handle the pleasure overload.  
Rangiku quickly noticing, lifting her head from the young girl's dripping pussy and wrapping her arms around her,  
leaning her head against her large pillow like breasts. Rangiku raised one hand to Orihime's silky red hair and  
gently stroked her fingers through. Moments later Orihime came to, her eyes fluttering open to be greeted with  
the sight of Rangiku smiling down at her, petting her hair. "Good morning princess."

Orihime blushed deeply remembering what had happened only a few moments earlier. "I'm sorry did I pass out?"  
Orihime averted her eyes from Rangiku, feeling ashamed of herself. Rangiku let out a small giggle and nodded  
slowly, "You did but you have nothing to be sorry for, my dear Hime-chan" She leaned down pressing a tender  
kiss to the younger girls lips. Orihime licked her lips immediately after tasting her own juices. "Is this… my taste?"  
Rangiku nodded slowly "Mhmmm and it was wonderful!" Orihime wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck,  
leaning up and kissing her lips, her tongue gently parting Rangiku's and clumsily exploring her mouth,  
trying to taste more of herself.

Rangiku gently wrapped her arms around Hime-chan's waist pulling her off the wash stool and laying on the floor with  
the redhead on top of her. She played with Orihime's tongue a bit, trying to teach her the proper way of a French kiss.  
The two continued for minutes on end, before finally parting, Hime-chan gazed deeply into Rangiku's eyes,  
"Thank you Rangiku-sa…" Rangiku gently placed one finger over Orihime's lips interrupting her "Just Rangiku"  
Orihime smiled brightly and nodded, she wrapped her arms around Rangiku, embracing her gently as she laid  
her head against the older womans chest, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep, exhausted.

{Authors note: To tell another person to refer to you with out "honorifics" (i.e. San/chan/etc) is like saying they are  
very close to you, generally romantically but not always)


End file.
